banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Prophet
One too many have ignored the rambling sayings of a mad prophet; simply walking away, passing off the violent disorganized words as simple gibberish. Those who realized the horrible truth however, don’t live long enough to warn others. Abilities Bonus Spells The following replace revelation spells at the given levels: 2nd scare, 6th mad monkeys, 8th feeblemind, 12th banshee blast, 14th epidemic, 18th cursed earth Doomed Soul (Su) At first level, a mad prophet may mark any one creature in sight as a doomed soul as a full-round action. the doomed soul takes a -1 penalty to saves against the mad prophet’s spells and class abilities as long as the mad prophet designates it as a doomed soul. Designating a doomed soul becomes a standard action at 8th level, and a swift action at 16th. The penalty increases to -2 at 8th level and to -3 at 16th. This ability replaces the revelation gained at level 1. Mad Prophecies (Su) At 7th level the mad prophet can cause unfortunate events to befall her enemies. Once per day she may cause a foe within sight to suffer from a seemingly random event. Roll on the table of mad prophecies to determine the effects of this ability. Once an enemy is subject to a mad prophecy it becomes immune to further uses of the ability for 24 hours.If the target of this ability is currently designated as the mad prophet’s doomed soul, the mad prophet rolls twice on the mad casting table and selects which effect to subject the target to. All saving throws mentioned in the table have a DC equal to 10 + the augmented spell’s original level + the mad prophet’s Charisma modifier. A mad prophet gains an additional use of this ability at 11th level and every 4 levels thereafter (max of 4 per day at 19th level). This ability replaces the revelation gained at 7th level. Table: Mad Prophecies d% Effect 01-12 The affected creature must make a Reflex save or instantly trip and be knocked prone. 13-22 Each of the affected creature’s move speeds are reduced to 10ft. for one round per level. 23-29 The affected creature must make a Fortitude save or be staggered for 1 round per level. 30-33 The affected creature loses its voice, as if under the effects of the silence spell. 34-45 The affected creature automatically has all critical hits confirmed against it for one minute. 46-54 The affected creature gains 1d4 negative levels. 55-65 The affected creature must make a Fortitude save or be blinded for a one minute per level. 65-73 The affected creature gains a random minor spell blight. 74-80 The affected creature is entangled for one round per level. 81-86 Whenever the affected creature makes a d20 roll, it must roll twice and take the worse result. This effect lasts a number of rounds equal to the mad prophet’s level. The affected creature may attempt a Will save each round to end the effect. 87-92 The affected creature take 1d4 damage to a random ability score. 93-96 The affected creature is struck by a falling meteor dealing 1d12 fire and bludgeoning damage per 2 levels with a Reflex save for half damage. 97-99 The affected creature must make a Will save or gain one random major spell blight. 100 The affected creature instantly contracts Mummy Rot with no onset period. This bypasses any immunity to disease. Category:Archetypes